


神迹

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	1. 神迹——通天塔

1.  
这是范丞丞第一次来到沙漠。

很久一段时间了，他都没有工作，自己好像有点累了。  
这一次的纪录片找上来的时候，他也是下意识的拒绝的。策划就被无意识的放在床边，睡觉之前的时候又看到了，随手打开看了看。  
第二天，范丞丞又重新联络了经纪人，说要去拍摄这次的纪录片。经纪人倒是也没有很多的讶异，毕竟是工作嘛，有总比没有好吧。  
他也没有问过范丞丞为什么改变原因，就只有范丞丞自己知道。  
他想去看骆驼。

工作很快就开始了，坐了十几个小时的飞机和汽车，才来到这个离沙漠最近的一座小城。  
这里是沙漠的入口，也是故事的开始。

第一次集体会议的时候，导演并没有来，只有其他的工作人员和范丞丞进行了交涉。  
这次的纪录片主题是“奇遇”。  
没有剧本的全真冒险，范丞丞还是第一次接触。  
即使是能够保证生命安全，他还是很谨慎。但是就是这样一个让他既期待又害怕受伤害的策划，导演居然连第一次的会议都不出席。范丞丞忍不住在心理腹诽。

又筹备了整整一个星期，才决定踏上这趟沙漠之旅。  
出发的那一天，是范丞丞第一次见到林彦俊。  
导演林彦俊。

“你好，我是这次的导演林彦俊。“  
林彦俊主动走上来跟他打了招呼，范丞丞自然也不好给人家摆脸色。  
“你好。”

互相打了招呼之后，范丞丞还想要交流什么，但是林彦俊就径直走开了。  
还是第一次见到这么不关心演员的导演。

一切都安排妥帖之后，一行人就浩浩荡荡的进了沙漠。  
今天基本都是车程，范丞丞怕拍摄的镜头不够一直都强忍着睡意和编导交流。  
“累了就休息一会吧。”  
导演的声音从对讲机里传出来。  
听不出他的语气，但范丞丞觉得自己好像能看到他还是那副冷着一张脸的样子。  
听了导演的话，范丞丞终于靠着椅背闭上了眼睛。  
也不是那么不关心演员。范丞丞在心里想。

醒来的时候，居然已经是日暮了。  
这是范丞丞第一次看到沙漠里的日落之景。  
他就像一个没见过世面的小孩子第一次看到橱窗里玩具一样趴在车窗的边沿，眼巴巴的看着外面。  
昏黄的阳光和戈壁交映在一起，远处的沙丘变成一道锋利的分割线，割裂开了天空和大地，分不清是交融还是分别了。  
光晕让切合的地方变得模糊了。

转过头来，车里是各种肤色的人，有架着机器的，开着车的，看着导航的。  
到这种时候，范丞丞就会觉得自己是一个没有起伏、非常冷淡的人，即使是看到这么震撼的美景，经历了这么奇妙的路程，也就只是默默看过，然后在心里感慨。  
就在一刹那的时候，范丞丞突然想起了林彦俊。  
就像隔着窗户照进来的阳光一样。  
鲜明又没有温度。

到了第一天的目的地的时候，已经是傍晚了。  
说是目的地，也不过就是一个简陋的营地。简单的安顿了下来，范丞丞刚脱力的顺着床坐下，门口的帘子就被掀了起来。

“有空吗？出来一下。”  
林彦俊站在门口背着光。明明是一个问句，却被他说的一点询问的意思都没有。  
“哦。”  
范丞丞不情不愿的站起来，跟着他走出房间。

走到营地唯一一张大桌子旁边，两个人隔着已经被磨得不那么锋利了的直角边坐下。  
“丞丞，这一次的企划，在第一次的会议上他们已经给你讲过了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊虽然熟稔的叫着他丞丞，但是一点亲密感都没有。  
“我知道你是一个演员，但在这种地方，我希望你能放下自己的所有顾虑，这就是一场野外冒险，你就拿你最本真的样子出来就行了。”  
林彦俊耐着性子说，但是不知道为什么，在范丞丞听来有点警告的意思。  
可能是心虚吧。  
范丞丞虽然今天已经进入了沙漠，但因为并没有接触到什么野外，他的状态还停留在一个拍摄真人秀的演员。  
“你要记住，这不是真人秀，这是纪录片。”  
林彦俊就像是能猜到他的心思一样。  
范丞丞抬起头来看了他一眼。  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
“好，那就早点休息吧，明天要起很早哦。”  
林彦俊说着就站了起来。

“为什么叫奇遇？”范丞丞突然问。  
“什么？”林彦俊回过头来。  
“为什么这个纪录片的主题不叫冒险，而要叫奇遇？”范丞丞看着林彦俊问。  
林彦俊突然笑了一下。这是范丞丞第一次看到林彦俊笑。  
“以后再讲吧。”  
他拒绝了范丞丞的提问，或者说是温柔的回答了。

天黑了，该睡了。

 

2.  
三点。  
范丞丞三点就起床了。  
虽然说以前拍戏的时候也有起得这么早的时候，但是在这样的环境中醒来是完全不一样的。  
简单的洗漱完了之后，范丞丞并没有化妆，淡妆也没有。  
今天是摆脱“演员”的第一天。

没有车程，从今天开始，他们要徒步向沙漠里面进发。  
范丞丞稍微有一点失望，本来他是来看骆驼的，结果骆驼没有看上，倒是自己驮着一大堆东西。

徒步走在沙上的感受还是挺奇特的。  
沿着沙脊看下去，沙漠在风里变化莫测。当你在前进的时候，脚下的沙也在不断的流动，就像是走在一个巨大的沙漏里。  
像走在时间里的人的一生。

林彦俊就走在范丞丞的旁边。  
这还是范丞丞第一次仔细的看林彦俊，虽然也是瞟一瞟而已。  
林彦俊年纪看起来不大，大概也就和他相仿，但是可能是因为锋利的五官和冷峻的神色吧，让他看起来很沉稳。他的皮肤很好，即使没有化妆也还是很精神，肤色不是那种病态的白，而是透露出一点奔波的沧桑的古铜色。  
一位当地的导游一直在旁边和范丞丞交谈，摄影机就在旁边跟着拍摄他们的对话，林彦俊则是充当他们的翻译。林彦俊的英语很好，和导游交流起来很顺畅。  
这个时候范丞丞才觉得林彦俊并不是那种冷漠的人。  
他只是知道自己在干什么、要干什么罢了。

到了休息的地方，要扎帐篷、做饭。  
工作人员也许是体谅范丞丞是一个明星，并没有给他安排任务，但是实际上范丞丞心里知道，那些背着机器爬高上低的工作人员比他辛苦多了。  
看到林彦俊一个人在旁边做饭，他走过去。  
“要帮忙吗？”范丞丞主动说。  
“那你去烧点水吧。”  
林彦俊也不像其他人一样跟他客气，就直接指派起他来。  
“哈哈哈。”范丞丞一边往锅里倒着带来的水一边忍不住笑了。  
“笑什么？”林彦俊抬起头来看着他，也忍不住笑了。  
是挺好笑的，不知道为什么。

两个人就这么安静的做着饭，林彦俊有的时候轻轻的哼一点歌，范丞丞也忍不住在旁边跟着打节拍。  
晚饭的时候，大家所有人都坐在一起，食材很简陋，也没有做什么多豪华的晚餐，但是大家都挺开心的。因为明天有工作不能喝酒，大家就唱歌。和刚才那种小声的哼唱不一样，大家都扯开嗓子在戈壁上嘶吼，然后听着传回来的难听的回音笑得前仰后合。  
林彦俊坐在旁边很安静的笑着看，范丞丞这个时候才发现林彦俊好像没有一点导演的架子。

晚上东西都收拾好了，范丞丞悄悄的走出帐篷，今天晚上好像看不到月亮，只有一点一点的星星散在天上。沙漠昼夜温差大，范丞丞坐在沙上觉得特别冷。  
“也不知道披个衣服，冻死你啊！”  
林彦俊不知道什么时候出现在他后面，丢给他一个大毯子。  
范丞丞有点不好意思的笑了，但是还是乖乖的把毯子裹在身上。

“你怎么不睡？明天还是要起得挺早的。”林彦俊在范丞丞旁边坐下来。  
“我想出来看看。”  
“好看吗，这里？”林彦俊看着天，悠悠的问。  
“嗯。”范丞丞词穷，只能表示认可。  
听到范丞丞的回答，林彦俊突然把头低下去笑了。  
“怎么了？”范丞丞疑惑地看着他。  
“觉得好看就行。”林彦俊带着笑把头抬起来。  
两个人一时都没有说话，就坐着看天。

感到旁边的人缩了一下，范丞丞扭过头看着抱着膝盖的林彦俊，又低头看了一眼自己身上的毯子。看来是带着给他自己的，没想到自己也坐在这里罢了。  
“你，冷不冷？”范丞丞小心翼翼的问。  
林彦俊转过头疑惑地看着范丞丞，范丞丞也觉得自己问的多余，没有等林彦俊的回答，直接往林彦俊那边挪了一点，把毯子抻开来，把林彦俊裹在里面。毯子虽然不小，但是毕竟是两个大男人，范丞丞觉得自己离他特别近，肩膀抵着肩膀，另一个人胳膊的温度透过衣服传过来。  
林彦俊倒是也没有见外，估计也是真冷，自己往范丞丞这边靠了靠。

“你还没有跟我讲，这个记录片为什么叫奇遇？”范丞丞想起来了就问。  
“哦。”  
林彦俊沉吟了一下。  
“我这个人很喜欢冒险，我会去各种地方旅游啊、徒步探险啊。但是有的时候，这并不是一个人可以完成的，需要很多其他东西的辅助。所以我可以来做记录片，也可以请流量明星。我可以让步、后退，但我不能放弃。”  
林彦俊文不对题，说着毫无关系的话，但是范丞丞却听得津津有味。

“你听说过通天塔吗？”林彦俊突然发问。  
“没有。”  
“通天塔是可以到达天堂的途径，但是因为语言的不通，人们永远也无法造成通天塔。可是你在自然中就不会，这里所有的语言都是大自然的语言。”  
范丞丞一边听着，一边吹着大自然的风，看着大自然的星星。  
“这一次的记录片也是一样，我想每一次的远行都不是冒险，而是奇遇。在这里你遇到很多风景，遇到很多人，也遇到你自己。”

范丞丞突然想起来，以前忘记是谁说的了，“人在山脚下是向外看，但是登山的过程却是向内看。”  
范丞丞想起自己的初衷，他是来看骆驼的。  
现在想来，好像并不是，他是来看自己的。

那么这一次，遇到林彦俊，也是一场奇遇吧。  
两个人就这么靠在一起看星星。

一张毯子，两个人，全戈壁的沙。 

 

3.  
 这样的录制又持续了三天，每天并不是周而复始，林彦俊安排的工作日程总是让人觉得很舒服但是又很有内容。  
今天是到另一个营地的日子。  
终于睡上了床，但是范丞丞好像也没有感到什么多舒适，这几天下来，他已经适应了这样的生活。

“丞丞，明天我们去做四驱车哦！”编导的声音从外面传过来。  
“好。”范丞丞迷迷糊糊的回答道。  
四驱车？什么啊？

等到第二天早上蓝岛沙漠四驱车的时候，范丞丞才是真得迷糊了。  
他不敢。

“怎么样？试一试吗？”林彦俊走到他旁边来，手搭在他的肩膀上。  
范丞丞转过头有点犹豫的看着他，林彦俊带着一种笃定的微笑看着他。  
范丞丞深吸了一口气。  
“试试吧。”

估计是怕范丞丞害怕吧，林彦俊和范丞丞坐着一辆车。出发之前，范丞丞一直都紧紧的拉着林彦俊的衣袖，人却只紧张的看着前面，林彦俊在旁边轻轻的笑了一下，抽出自己的袖子，轻轻的握了握范丞丞的手，示意他放心。  
车开了出去，范丞丞怂的要死的靠在林彦俊旁边，风裹挟着沙子吹过来，范丞丞紧紧的闭着眼睛，旁边的人的温度在热浪里变得甜腻。

就在范丞丞走神的时候，好像有什么东西变得颠倒了。  
车翻了。

范丞丞其实没什么大碍，车子的四边都是镂空的，并没有什么压住他的东西，沙子也没有把他埋得很深，只是因为人陷在里面，使不上力。  
有一双手很快的把他从沙里抱了出来，手很好看的，那是范丞丞第一次发现林彦俊的手那么好看。  
“没事吧？”林彦俊跪在旁边搂着他。  
“嗯。”  
范丞丞脱力的靠在他怀里，心跳声很清晰的透过来。不知道为什么，明明是那么急促的心跳声，但是范丞丞却觉得很安心。  
旁边的工作人员很快的围了上来，林彦俊轻轻的放开了范丞丞，退了出去。范丞丞却还沙地上失神，怀里一下变得空空的，手撑着沙子站起来，沙子的温度很高，滚烫的落在手心。  
但是好像还是刚才的掌心更暖。

 

今天晚上就是呆在这里的最后一个晚上，范丞丞又坐在外面看日出。  
日子好像变成了轮回，第一天来到沙漠的时候，他就是趴在车窗上看着窗外看到日落。无论看了几次了，他还是觉得这里的日落很美很震撼。

林彦俊还是静悄悄的走过来坐到他旁边。  
“对不起。”林彦俊很轻的说。  
范丞丞偏过头去看着林彦俊。“干嘛说对不起？”  
“昨天四驱车的事，我没有想到会出问题。”  
范丞丞突然想起了从昨天晚上回来就没有看到他，今天一天他也没有来找他说话，但是他一直都惦记着这件事吗？  
“没事。”范丞丞轻轻的拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀，就像他之前安抚他一样。  
林彦俊还是低着头不说话。

范丞丞不知道是受了什么的驱使，伸出手戳了一下林彦俊的脸，酒窝的位置。自从范丞丞发现林彦俊有酒窝之后，他就一直想这么做来着。  
林彦俊转过头来看着他，眼睛里的自责还没有褪去，显得整个人委委屈屈的。  
范丞丞特别想抱他一下。  
他忍住了。  
他只是伸手摸了一下林彦俊的脑袋。“好了，我都说了没事了！”  
林彦俊轻轻的叹了一口气。

“明天我就要回去了。”范丞丞没头没脑的说，他也不知道怎么为什么要这么说。  
“嗯。”

沉默。  
不知道为什么，今天范丞丞好像有点打不起精神，总觉得心里堵堵的，好像想说什么，但是又不知道说什么。

“那你接下来会去干嘛？”范丞丞又问。  
“还是会继续啊，自己去探险，或者继续拍纪录片。”  
“嗯。”

又是沉默。

“你想不想跟我一起？”林彦俊突然说。

范丞丞的心突然跳得很快。这是一个接受的机会，也是一个拒绝的机会。

“算了吧，还是。”林彦俊又突然说。

嗯，还是算了吧。范丞丞也怎么觉得。

两个人又怎么坐了一会，一直到太阳完全下去。  
范丞丞突然觉得自己和林彦俊就是像这里的沙漠和天空一样，这一次的相遇只不过是这样的一场日落。就像最开始说的，光晕让切合的地方变得模糊了，但是等到光晕散去，就会发现，沙漠和天空并不是相接的。  
他们相距甚远。

林彦俊站起来准备离开了，范丞丞也紧跟着站起来，给了林彦俊一个拥抱，就像他之前抱着自己一样。拥抱好像是会上瘾的东西，怀里塞得满满当当的就不想放开了。  
但实际上这个拥抱很短。

第二天他们坐车从沙漠离开，范丞丞知道等到这辆车驶出沙漠，就是结束了。  
是很多事情的结束。

最后他好像没有和林彦俊说再见，他自己也记不清了。  
他知道，林彦俊要去继续建造他的通天塔了。

 

番外  
-之后  
范丞丞再一次见到林彦俊是在一场颁奖典礼上。说得再准确一点，并不是见到林彦俊，只是影像而已。  
这一次范丞丞是来领奖的。从沙漠回来之后，他整个人好像反而精神了一些，重新开始工作。  
林彦俊的新记录片也得奖了，但是他并没有来，只拍摄了一段影像。  
范丞丞坐在下面一边看一边笑着。  
其实是这样的，他很明白，他和林彦俊也是“语言”不通的人，所以并不能一起建造通天塔。  
只能独自攀登。

-之前  
林彦俊一开始是非常抗拒的。  
记录片！记录片找什么流量明星啊！  
但是没有办法，这个企划做了这么久了，也不能随便就丢弃。林彦俊拿起合作方给的名单。  
一个一个看过去，那个孩子似乎没有生气，但是又很通透。  
“请这个吧。”  
“哪个？”  
“范丞丞。”

 

 

终


	2. 神迹——同心锁

1.  
今年是范丞丞来到日本做交换生的第一年。  
开学两个星期，他就瘦了五斤。范丞丞本来是易胖的体质，但无奈他在这里根本就吃不上好吃的。他有钱也有闲，可是他还是很少出门，因为他不怎么会说日语，交流成了最困难的事情。  
在学校住着委实无趣，范丞丞开始想要在外面租住。  
要是能与遇到中国人就好了。  
范丞丞这样想着，遇到了林彦俊。

林彦俊的屋子就在距离范丞丞学校不远的地方，招租的广告一贴出来就有很多租客上门，范丞丞就是其中一个。

“你好，我，我叫范丞丞。”范丞丞进门之后，看着林彦俊莫名的有点害怕。  
“你好。”林彦俊微微的点头致意。  
“我，我听说你这里要出租？”  
“对。”  
“有什么要求吗？”  
“是这样的，你可以先免费的在我这里住一个星期，我们彼此有一个了解，然后你再决定要不要租住好了。”  
免费住一个星期？范丞丞心想这么好的事情为什么不答应。  
“好啊！”

于是范丞丞开始了和林彦俊合租的第一个星期。  
范丞丞每天并不习惯早起，他的课并没有很早的，所以总是要睡到自然醒，因此他也从来都不知道林彦俊是什么时候起来的，反正每天他起来的都是早餐都已经做好了。  
第一天的时候，范丞丞起来看到桌子上的两碗面很不好意思，自己免费租住着人家的房子，还要人家做饭给自己吃，听起来就像个白眼狼。  
“没事，你给伙食费就好了。”  
林彦俊一句话就打消了范丞丞的顾虑。  
范丞丞美滋滋的坐下来吃了在这里的第一餐早饭。

林彦俊是一个漫画师，每天基本就待在家里，范丞丞也算和他低头不见抬头见。林彦俊不怎么说话，但是做饭很好吃，没有什么奇怪的要求，只有不允许带其他人回家，这对在日本没有什么朋友的范丞丞来说根本就没有问题。  
说是和平相处，也可以说是井水不犯河水，两个人就这样一起住了一个星期。  
“那，我们可以签合同了吧？”  
新的周一，范丞丞坐在餐桌旁吃早餐的时候就迫不及待的问。  
“嗯，你想住多久？”  
“两年。”  
林彦俊抬起头来看了他一眼，也是，哪有住客一上来就签两年的合同的。但是范丞丞心里知道，交换的这两年，他决定都住在这里，这么好的房子和房东，机不可失时不再来呀！

于是范丞丞拥有了和林彦俊的第一张合约。  
两年的租住合同。

范丞丞今天学校有事，起得特别早，正当他顶着一头的黑气走出房间想去厨房喝口水的时候，一个坐在阳台的黑影子把他吓了一跳。  
“彦俊？”  
范丞丞没有戴眼镜看不太清楚，往前走了好几步才不确定的问。不过其实也没有什么好不确定的，这个家里除了他还能有谁呢？  
“你今天怎么起得这么早？”林彦俊回过头来疑惑地问。  
“我今天学校有事。”范丞丞一边说一边走过去坐到他旁边。“你怎么坐在这啊？”  
“没什么，睡不着。”林彦俊轻描淡写的说。  
范丞丞抬起手看来一眼手表。  
5:04  
他看起来已经在这里坐了很久了，每天他都起的这么早吗？  
“你不是说学校有事嘛，还不去洗漱还坐在这？”  
林彦俊一语惊醒梦中人，范丞丞赶紧跑回去了，等到他再出来准备出门的时候，阳台上已经没有人了，只有餐桌上放着一个简易的便当。  
“路上吃吧。”  
范丞丞看了一眼便当上的便笺，又看了一眼林彦俊紧闭的房门。

善良又古怪，这是范丞丞对林彦俊的全部印象。

 

2.  
范丞丞自从搬到林彦俊的家之后，反而出门的机会变多了。  
林彦俊每周都会去一趟超市买日用品和食材，范丞丞就美其名曰练习口语跟着他。  
为了迁就范丞丞的时间，林彦俊每周逛超市的时间从一周中随机的某一天变成了周末，周末有的时候会有很多人，林彦俊倒是很悠闲的推着车在人群中穿梭，但范丞丞怕走丢了自己回不去，只好紧紧的跟着林彦俊。似乎是感受到了他的紧张，林彦俊拽起他的手放到推车的扶手上。  
“这样就行了呀。”林彦俊轻轻的笑着说。  
范丞丞的手就放在林彦俊的手的旁边，小拇指碰在一起。  
如果牵他的手会不会更不容易走散。范丞丞心里冒出奇怪的想法。

买了很多东西回去，林彦俊本来是一个人拿着的，但是范丞丞非要和他抢着拎，于是变成两个人各拿着袋子的一边的奇怪样子。  
慢悠悠的走在回去的路上。  
其实范丞丞没有说，这是他来日本一个月以来第一次逛超市。  
当然林彦俊也没有说，这是他第一次和别人一起逛超市。  
两个人各自有着心事，但又保持着同样的步调，晃荡着回家。

林彦俊每天都会等范丞丞回来一起吃晚饭，今天范丞丞回来的时候，林彦俊正在看电视。  
动画片。  
范丞丞坐到他旁边。  
“再等一会，今天的饭还没有好。”  
林彦俊眼睛都没从电视上挪开的说。  
“嗯。”范丞丞并不着急吃饭，乖乖的坐在林彦俊旁边。  
他今天穿着一件绿色的格子衫，袖口很大，袖边宽宽的，显的手很小。他手腕上带着手表，手腕很细。手上转着一只笔，应该是刚刚在画画，指尖圆圆的，粉嫩嫩的，握住笔的时候指节很清晰。金丝边的眼镜有一点反光，睫毛在后面一闪一闪的。他身上有一股说不出来的好闻的味道，范丞丞忍不住往他身上靠，看到好笑的地方想往他身上倒，肩膀和肩膀靠在一起，一点微薄的暖意传过来。

晚上吃饭的时候，林彦俊看起来心情倒是不错，说了很多话。时间久了范丞丞就知道了，林彦俊其实在熟人面前挺能说话的。  
但是范丞丞没怎么说话，晚上躺在床上也睡不着，睁着眼睛看着天花板。  
好像有什么奇怪的心思爬上来。

第二天，范丞丞昏昏的爬起来，林彦俊已经坐在餐桌旁边了。  
“醒了，来吃早饭吧。”  
林彦俊向他打着招呼，他却站在原地没有动。

大早上的脑子倒是很清明。

自己好像有点喜欢林彦俊。

是只有“一点”，但是好像不是“好像”。

今天又是周六，范丞丞非要拉着林彦俊出去逛街。  
“你自己去就好了啊。”林彦俊在画画，头也没抬的拒绝了他。  
“你也知道我的日语水平，你就这样让我一个人出去，我出去干啥啊！”  
林彦俊有点被范丞丞说动了，磨磨蹭蹭的换了衣服跟他出了门。

已经入秋了，天气变得凉飕飕的，林彦俊的风衣腰带没有记牢，半截垂在后面，像一条长尾巴。  
范丞丞跟在后面出神的看着。  
“干嘛呢？”  
林彦俊回过头来拽过他的手，把他拉到自己身侧。  
范丞丞还没有来得及握住，他就松开了手。  
范丞丞闷闷不乐的把手收回口袋里，继续往前走。

路过一家服装店，范丞丞非要拉着林彦俊进去看看，一圈转下来，林彦俊什么衣服也没有看中，倒是看中一顶毛线帽子。  
“挺好看的。”  
范丞丞一把拿过帽子扣在林彦俊的脑袋上。  
“喂！”  
林彦俊被突然压下来的头发挡住了眼睛，不得不抬起头来看范丞丞，这样一来瞪大的眼镜全没了凶气，倒像一个被捉弄了的小孩子。  
“哈哈哈。”范丞丞忍不住笑了。“喜欢这个吗？”  
林彦俊气鼓鼓的扯下帽子塞回范丞丞手里，径直走出了店铺。

“诶！”范丞丞追上来。“诶！干嘛啦。”范丞丞一边偷笑一边拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀。  
林彦俊不回话，只是给了他一个白眼。  
“生气啦？”范丞丞拉过林彦俊的手牵在手里。  
嗯，是和刚才一样的感觉。  
“干嘛呀？”林彦俊停下来看着范丞丞。  
“林彦俊，这个送给你！”范丞丞把手送开，从包里掏出刚才的那顶帽子，轻轻的戴在林彦俊圆滚滚的脑袋上。  
“干嘛平白无故的送我东西？”  
“不是平白无故。”范丞丞一本正经的说。“这是告白礼物。”  
林彦俊呆呆的看着他没说话。  
范丞丞看着他的样子笑了，突然把人抱在怀里。  
“我喜欢你，林彦俊。”

 

3.  
林彦俊并没有答应范丞丞，当然也没有拒绝他。  
范丞丞一路上牵着他的手回去的，林彦俊倒是也没有拒绝，但是回去之后一句话也没说，让范丞丞有点丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

第二天还是范丞丞还是照常起床，早餐还是照常做好了。  
但是餐桌前却只有他自己。  
林彦俊并不在。  
范丞丞一边吃着盘子里的三明治一边想着，如果他不喜欢自己，那么自己还能住在这里吗？不住这里自己又要搬到哪里去呢？  
一边出神的想着，一边咬下第一口。  
嗯？今天的三明治没有鸡蛋吗？  
范丞丞纳闷的揭开三明治。  
“哈”范丞丞忍不住轻笑出声。  
是一颗爱心形状的荷包蛋。

这似乎是林彦俊这个闷葫芦全部的劲头了，他不知道在哪里躲到下晚才回来，闷声不响的给范丞丞做了晚饭。  
看来回来都是怕饿死他吧。范丞丞觉得好笑。  
做完饭自己盛了一碗就躲回了房间。

“砰砰砰”  
林彦俊刚躺下就听到了敲门声。  
“有事吗？”他从床上撑起一只胳膊，向门外喊。  
“我可以进来吗？”范丞丞的声音听起来有一点怯生生的。  
这么晚了，有什么事吗？林彦俊有点纳闷。  
“进来吧。”林彦俊从床上坐了起来。  
“怎么了吗？”  
范丞丞进来也不说话。  
“我能不能跟你睡？”他一边说着一边从床边爬上来，不由分说的就把人拉着倒在被子里。  
“你，你干什么？”  
林彦俊整个人僵硬的躺在范丞丞旁边一动也不敢动，范丞丞倒是很大胆的凑上来，把头放在他颈窝蹭了蹭。  
“我想和你睡。”  
声音闷闷的传过来，钝钝的敲在心上。  
“闭眼啊，干嘛不睡？”  
范丞丞轻轻的把手盖到林彦俊的眼睛上，林彦俊闭上眼睛，旁边的人的手环上来，虚虚的搂在腰上，呼吸声像安眠香薰一样弥漫在他旁边。  
昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

睡去又醒来。

3:13  
荧光的闹钟在夜里亮着昏暗的光。外面的雨已经停了，但是气温还是很冷。林彦俊在黑暗里睁着眼睛，想要爬起来去外面坐一坐，但是旁边的人却突然收紧了手臂箍住他。  
“你怎么没睡？”林彦俊偏头看了看范丞丞。  
“等你啊。”范丞丞把眼睛睁开看着他。  
“等，我？”  
“嗯。”范丞丞一边说着一边把人搂过来，两个人面对面侧躺着，收了收手，把人往怀里按了按。  
“还早，再睡一会吧。”轻轻的在头顶的发旋印一个吻。  
被子里窝得暖暖的，两个人躺在一起刚刚好，眼皮重新变得沉沉的。

醒来又睡去。

这是林彦俊第一次和范丞丞一起醒过来。  
时间和地点上。  
外面的太阳已经升得很高了，阳光从后面照过来，林彦俊下意识的往旁边的人的怀里缩了一下。  
轻笑的声音传出来，范丞丞已经醒了。  
林彦俊一下子红了耳尖，一骨碌从床上坐起来。  
“咳，早上，早上好。”  
“早上好。”范丞丞也坐起来，从后面抱住他，头搭在林彦俊的肩膀上。  
“我，我先去做早餐了，你再躺一会吧。”  
林彦俊从床上爬下去一溜烟的跑出了门，范丞丞还没有来得及笑，林彦俊又慌张的跑回来，走进洗手间拿了自己的洗漱用品出去了。  
“哈哈哈。”  
范丞丞看着他的背影忍不住笑了。  
昨晚，睡得不错吧。

 

4.  
房子的利用率重新降低了，两个人只住一间房间，林彦俊对于这样的状况感到很不满。  
“干嘛啦，床的利用率提高了，一样的呀。”  
这种时候范丞丞总是要耍赖，林彦俊也掰扯不过他。

天冷了，出门两个人都裹得严严实实的。  
今天范丞丞非要带林彦俊去爬山。林彦俊平时都窝在家里，是真的不愿意出门，只好把自己裹得严严实实的，只露出一双眼睛。范丞丞揽住他的肩膀，连拖带拽连哄带骗的把人带上了山。  
到了山顶，林彦俊才知道范丞丞的小心思。

山顶有几条锁链，是用来挂同心锁的。

范丞丞兴冲冲的买了一个来。  
“我们挂一个好不好？”  
林彦俊看着范丞丞的冻得鼻尖红通通的，手上还握着一个红红的同心锁。  
“嗯，你挂呗。”  
林彦俊嘴上说得轻描淡写，心里还是觉得挺有趣的，毕竟这种东西还是第一次尝试。  
范丞丞把锁扣在链子上，然后把钥匙远远的跑了出去。  
“这样就打不开啦！”  
范丞丞正准备走，林彦俊却往回走去。  
“等一下。”  
他向旁边卖锁的人借了一张便笺写了什么贴在锁的后面。  
“你写了什么？”  
范丞丞好奇的想回头去看。  
“名字。”  
啊对！范丞丞倒是把这个给忘了。

两个人晃晃悠悠的下了山，红色的同心锁在锁链上看起来很打眼，就像他们两个人的爱情一样。

晚饭时间已经过了，林彦俊还没有从书房里出来，范丞丞轻手轻脚的走进去。  
“嘿！”  
本想着吓他一下，但是林彦俊未免也太淡定了。  
“你在干嘛？”  
范丞丞把头凑下去。画稿上是两个人，看线条应该是在亲吻，可是却并没有画出来。  
“我画不出来了今天。”  
林彦俊闷闷的收起自己的画板和笔刷。  
“为什么？”范丞丞明知故问。  
林彦俊抬起头来白了他一眼，表示并不想回答他的愚蠢问题。  
“我可以教你啊。”范丞丞一本正经的说。  
“你，”  
林彦俊刚想取笑他怎么教自己画画啊，范丞丞就俯下身来。

轻轻的吻了他。

两个人的眼睛都没有闭，林彦俊是没来得及，范丞丞是不想。  
轻轻的把手放在后脑，让人更加靠近自己。鼻尖的小痣就像或者黑洞一样让他越陷越深。  
“学会了？”  
范丞丞和他分开一点点，喃喃的说。  
林彦俊突然笑了一下。  
“没有。”  
伸手勾住范丞丞的脖子仰着头重新吻上来。  
不错，是个好学的学生。  
范丞丞心满意足的闭上眼。

第二天早上，林彦俊照常钻进了浴室，早晨起来的第一件事，洗澡。  
“丞丞，能不能帮我拿一下睡衣？”  
林彦俊在浴室里喊着，但是却没有人应。他轻轻的把门解揭开一个缝，房间里并没有人。悄悄的跑出来，顺手拿起范丞丞的睡衣套在了身上。  
走出房间，才发现范丞丞在厨房。  
说做饭林彦俊觉得实在是称不上，充其量就是在鼓捣食材。  
林彦俊倒是也不着急，就在桌子旁边坐着等。  
“啊？你已经起来了？”  
范丞丞端着盘子出来的时候，有种被抓包的局促感。  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊没说什么，似笑非笑的看着他。  
“你，尝尝看吧。”  
范丞丞所幸破杆子破摔的把东西放在他面前，低下头才看到林彦俊正穿着自己的睡衣。  
他比自己瘦一点，衣服稍微有点大了，没精打采的挂在身上，看得范丞丞有点心猿意马。  
睡衣和厨艺，这就是在一起的生活吧。

 

5.  
范丞丞能够习惯在一起的生活，也能够习惯不在一起的生活。

范丞丞再次回到东京的时候，又是冬天。  
他一个人，在电车上看到一对情侣，范丞丞一直看着他们。  
他和林彦俊以前也会这样坐电车出行，总是一个人握着扶手，另一个人扶着他。  
不知道在哪一站，他迷迷糊糊的跟着人家下了车，就这么一直无意识的尾随着人家。一直到人家发现了他，他才讪讪的笑了笑，走了相反的方向。

没有去找林彦俊，没这个必要。  
分开的时候就是这样。

范丞丞结束了留学，该回国了。提前了两个月，他就和林彦俊打起了商量。  
他是一筹莫展，林彦俊到是毫不在乎。  
“你都不留我吗？”范丞丞忍不住质问。  
林彦俊却只是沉默不说话。

最后范丞丞还是没有住满两年。

“多余的房租我退给你吧。”  
范丞丞拖着箱子要离开的时候，林彦俊却只是这样说。  
“不用了，你以前不是说过叫我给伙食费嘛，就当是填补了。”  
林彦俊从来没有收过范丞丞的伙食费。  
现在这些饭，倒是真的成了卖给他的了。

范丞丞拉开门要离开的时候，林彦俊背对着他看着窗户外面。  
“夏天结束了。”  
他突然这么没头没脑的说了一句。  
范丞丞愣了一下。  
“是啊，你其实从来都没有想过要跟我过更多的日子，更多的季节不是吗？”  
范丞丞把门带上。

又路过自己以前给林彦俊买帽子的店铺，那里已经变成了一家精品店。  
范丞丞走进去，逛了一圈，对着一个兔子的八音盒看了半天。  
是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的兔子。

一个人走在路上，鬼使神差，走到了公园。天气很冷，但是范丞丞还是爬到了山顶。  
“还没好好感受，雪花绽放的气候。”  
公园里居然放起了《红豆》，范丞丞出神的听着。  
突然他好像想起了什么，疾步走到山顶的锁链旁边，那里零零碎碎的挂着很多各式各样的同心锁。范丞丞蹲下来寻找。  
在这里！  
是他和林彦俊以前来挂上的同心锁。  
他颤抖着手把同心锁翻过来，揭下背面的纸条。

“你知道夏天的秘密吗？它悄悄的说，想去看看下雪样子。”

原来这个锁上从来都没有写过他们两个人的名字。  
不过是一句心愿。  
不过是一个秘密。

不知道是雪花还是泪水打湿了纸条。

夏が終わった  
那个时候，范丞丞才觉得，原来夏天真的结束了。

 

 

番外  
林彦俊是被闹钟叫醒的，想要按掉闹钟的时候，一不小心有什么东西掉在地上摔碎了。  
是一个兔子的八音盒。

林彦俊后来又见过范丞丞一次。  
是在路上碰见的，他并没有走上去，只是远远的看着。

他看到他迷迷糊糊的跟着一堆情侣，又难为情的离开。  
没精打采的走在路上，手空空荡荡的晃着。  
那个时候林彦俊特别想要走过去牵住他的手。  
但是他没有。  
不应该在给他更多的指望不是吗？他是不应该在这里停留的。

林彦俊走进他刚刚进去过的那家店铺。  
原来他看了很久的是一个兔子的八音盒。  
林彦俊买了下来放在床头，每天总是听着它的声音入睡。

林彦俊从床上爬起来，拿了扫帚把碎片都扫掉了。  
兔子从仙境里掉了出来。

 

 

终


	3. 神迹——望月楼

序  
当我第一次走进这个古怪的古楼的时候，我见到了那个男人。  
“你来了。”  
他背对着我，我看不见他的表情。他的语气也很平静，没有任何起伏。

“你认识我吗？”我下意识的问。

“不认识。”  
他轻笑着转过来。  
“但是我在等你。”

“等我？”

“嗯。等你。”

 

1.  
范丞丞是这个博物馆里新来的员工，  
说是博物馆，但是实际上这里平时根本就没有人来，死水一般的寂静。  
哦，博物馆里当然不止范丞丞一个人啦，还有一个人，范丞丞不知道他是馆长还是经理还是什么，反正是这里的管事的，林彦俊。  
他就住在这里，范丞丞好像从来没有见他从博物馆里出去过，所有的必需品都是范丞丞独自出去采购。  
范丞丞每天没事的时候就在馆里闲逛。

“你在干什么？”  
林彦俊悄无生息的出现在范丞丞身后吓了他一跳。  
“啊，没，没什么，我随便看看。”  
范丞丞支支吾吾的回答。  
其实他是有一点怕林彦俊的，林彦俊应该也就不过二十几岁，但是却像一个很老很老的人，范丞丞第一次来的时候，他就坐在顶楼的阳台上，月光穿过光年距离照在他的身上，他回过头来，看着他的眼睛，你会觉得里面藏着几千年的沧桑、狡黠、和厌倦。  
摄人心魂。

林彦俊走过来到范丞丞的旁边，一种好闻的檀木香的味道传过来。  
“这里的东西看看就好了，不要随便碰。”  
“嗯。”范丞丞低着头不敢多说。  
林彦俊也没有再说什么，径直离开了。  
范丞丞轻轻的松了一口气。

两周过去了，范丞丞没在这里见到过一个顾客，可算把他闲得生霉了。  
他知道这个时候林彦俊一定是坐在阳台上的。  
自己并不是想要去找他，自己只是太无聊了。嗯，只是这样而已。  
范丞丞在上楼的时候不断在心理默念。

“彦俊。”  
范丞丞小声的叫了他一声，走到他旁边坐下。  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊没有赶他走，但是也没有要和他说话的意思。  
范丞丞侧着眼睛偷偷地看着他。他穿着一件黑色的衬衫，上面绣着暗红色的花，但是没有媚气，只显得很蛊惑。袖口卷上去一边，露出纤细莹白的手腕，在月光下有点反光。  
范丞丞抬起头来看了一眼月亮。  
不知道为什么，这里的月亮好像每天都特别亮。  
“你为什么每天都坐在这里看月亮？”范丞丞下意识的问。  
安静。  
范丞丞不好意思的红了脸，但是就在他以为林彦俊不会说话了的时候，他却突然开了口。

“自童年起，我便独自一人，照顾着历代的星辰。”

范丞丞愣住没有说话。  
这一句话里好像有很多很古老的故事，又好像是一句凄凉的自述和痴情的许诺。  
“这是白鹤林的一首诗。”  
林彦俊又把他的思绪拉了回来。  
啊，是一首诗吗？

“你知道这里的名字吧？”  
林彦俊突然问。  
“望月楼。”  
范丞丞当然知道，当初他还觉得过这里名字起得奇怪，不像一个博物馆，倒像是一个饭店。  
“你知道为什么要叫这个名字吗？”  
范丞丞想了一下。  
“因为这里的月亮吗？”  
林彦俊轻轻的勾起嘴角笑了一下。  
“嗯，因为这里的月亮。”  
范丞丞没有抬头看月亮，林彦俊侧对着他的脸上隐约露出一个酒窝，眼睛盛着月光变得亮晶晶的。  
望月楼。  
范丞丞在心里默念。

那天晚上回到房间之后，范丞丞翻来覆去都睡不着。  
一定是外面的月光太亮了。  
从床上坐起来，好像突然想起什么，他拿出手机。  
原来今天林彦俊读的诗叫《孤独》。

 

2.  
范丞丞很少跟林彦俊交流，他好像不喜欢自己，所以范丞丞处事小心谨慎，尽可能的降低自己的存在感。

但总有事出意外。

当范丞丞打碎了展台上的一个桃木杯子的时候，他的心猛的跳了一下。  
当他刚要蹲下来捡起碎片的时候，听到了林彦俊疾步走来的脚步声。  
自己一定逃不过一顿骂了，范丞丞下意识的闭上了眼睛。

自己的手被人拉起来。  
范丞丞睁开眼睛，林彦俊站在他面前，但是没有说什么，只是看着他的手。  
眼睛里有一种范丞丞看不懂的担心和责备。  
并不是担心杯子，而是担心他。  
并不是责备范丞丞，而是责备自己。  
但只是一晃而过，林彦俊再抬起头来的时候，又是什么神色都没有。

“为什么不注意一点？”  
毫无起伏的问句让人心惊胆战。  
“对，对不起，我不是故意的，我马上就收拾干净。”  
范丞丞一边说着，一边想要重新蹲下去。  
但是林彦俊却推开了他。  
“滚。”  
一个字的命令最让人没有办法反抗。  
范丞丞悻悻的走开。  
走出去几步，范丞丞又忍不住回头看，林彦俊正自己收拾着地上的碎片。  
自己还比不上一个杯子吗？  
范丞丞心里有一点委屈，说不出的闷。

回到房间之后，范丞丞才想起来，刚才回头的时候隐约看到一点猩红。  
受伤了吗？  
范丞丞掏出自己柜子里的医药箱，这是他第一天来林彦俊硬塞给他的。  
从里面翻出一个创可贴。  
范丞丞也不知道自己为什么会记挂林彦俊，但他就是这么做了。

到了林彦俊的房间门口，门没有关。范丞丞敲了两下，没有人应。探进一个头，好像没有人。  
范丞丞大着胆子走进去。

这是范丞丞第一次进林彦俊的房间。  
很简单。简单到范丞丞以为这个房间没有住过人。  
桌上放着一本墨绿色的本子，和一只绿色的钢笔。书柜里堆着很多书，古今中外。房间里没有钟，也没有任何能够计时的东西，只有墙上挂着一个巨大的沙漏。范丞丞看了好半天才看出，这并不是画或者工艺品，而是一个真实的沙漏。  
一个诡异的绿色沙漏。

还没有来得及仔细看，林彦俊从后面的一个隔间里走出来。  
“啊，我，我是，”范丞丞支支吾吾的说不清楚。  
林彦俊没有说话，只是静静的看着他，似乎是在等着看他怎么说。  
“我看你刚才好像受伤了，这个给你。”  
范丞丞心一横，递出了手上了创可贴。

没有人接。

“不用了。”林彦俊冷淡的拒绝。  
范丞丞看过去，他的手上并没有伤口，难道刚才是自己看错了吗？范丞丞的脸一下红了起来。  
“没事就出去吧。”林彦俊到书桌旁坐下，下了逐客令。  
范丞丞慢吞吞的向门口走。  
到了门口却并没有出去。

“林彦俊，你是不是很讨厌我？”  
范丞丞没有转过身来，背对着问。

停顿了一会。  
“没有。”  
林彦俊轻轻的说。

范丞丞猛的回过头来看着他。  
四目相对。  
最后还是没有说什么就离开了房间。

他的眼睛不会骗人。  
范丞丞是这样相信的。

 

3.  
林彦俊有的时候会坐在阳台上弹吉他，范丞丞悄悄的听着，是《后来》。

“干嘛躲在后面？”  
林彦俊发现了他，范丞丞有点不好意思的走出来。  
“你，你谈得挺好听的。”  
林彦俊将信将疑的抬头看了他一眼。  
“真的！”  
范丞丞又强调了一遍。  
林彦俊没有说什么，把吉他轻轻的放在了一边。

“你能教我吗？”  
范丞丞也不知道自己为什么这样问，或许是因为月亮太亮了吧。  
林彦俊并没有回答他。

“不想教就算了。”  
范丞丞闷闷的坐下。  
“还说没有讨厌我呢。”  
自己嘟嘟囔囔的说着，林彦俊突然把吉他塞进了他手里。  
“一弦二品，二弦四品，先按着。”  
林彦俊草草的在吉他上指了几下，范丞丞心领神会的弹着。  
“一弦一品，二弦三品。”  
“一弦一品？”  
范丞丞一下有点没反应过来，林彦俊直接拉住他的手放在了正确的位置。林彦俊的指尖很圆，指甲修剪得整整齐齐的。  
范丞丞轻轻的握住他的手指。  
等到他反应过来自己在干什么的时候，已经把林彦俊的指尖放在了自己手里。  
慌慌张张的放开，他的指尖很凉，留下迟钝的空虚感。  
“要学就好好学。”  
林彦俊神色无异，但是耳尖却不争气的红了。

范丞丞忍住笑意，认认真真的学了一晚上。  
《后来》

范丞丞会渐渐觉得林彦俊是没有讨厌他，只是有点，有点躲着他？  
范丞丞也觉得这样的想法很奇怪，可是他就是这么觉得的。

今天的范丞丞是被爆炸声吵醒的。  
没错，就是爆炸声。  
范丞丞在博物馆饶了一圈，才在厨房里找到林彦俊。  
昨天刚买的新锅就被林彦俊给炸裂了，范丞丞看到林彦俊黑着一张脸站在厨房里。  
“你，你在干什么？”  
范丞丞靠在门边上似笑非笑的问。  
“没事。”  
林彦俊冷着脸没有回答他，转过身去收拾狼藉。

范丞丞觉得有点可爱，刚想走上去帮忙，他看见林彦俊的左手指尖渗出血来，范丞丞急匆匆的走过去拿起林彦俊的手。  
“你，”  
“没事。”  
林彦俊抽出自己的手背在身后。  
“怎么没事？你这都，”  
范丞丞拽出他的手。

并没有，没有伤口。

范丞丞呆呆的看着手没有说话。  
“我都说了没事了。”  
林彦俊闷声闷气的说。  
范丞丞抬起头来直直的看着他，没有说话，但是眼睛里是质疑的意思。

“干嘛啊，你别这样看着我。”  
林彦俊下意识的撒娇，别过头去。  
范丞丞一下子愣住。  
“我还不是担心你嘛。”  
范丞丞的语气也软下来，站在林彦俊旁边帮着他收拾。  
明明是自己被隐瞒了，被欺骗了，可是范丞丞还是见不得林彦俊委屈的嘟起嘴巴，用上目线抬眼看他。  
真奇怪。

因为没有了锅，那天晚上两个人只能泡面吃了，范丞丞不知道从哪里找出两瓶啤酒。  
“我不喝。”  
林彦俊把已经打开了的啤酒往范丞丞那边推了一点。  
“干嘛呀，我都已经打开了。”  
范丞丞不由分说的把啤酒倒在他的玻璃杯里。

不过几分钟，范丞丞就知道了林彦俊为什么不喝酒。  
三杯倒都抬举他了。  
把林彦俊扶到房间里，靠在白色的枕头上，盖上白色的被子，穿着白色短袖的胳膊露在外面抱着被子。  
好乖。  
和他平日里的清冷模样简直判若两人。

范丞丞没有着急离开，而是在房间里面踱步。  
桌上的笔记本半开着，像是潘多拉的魔盒一样吸引着他。  
走过去，翻开来。  
“我想对他说，世界如此精彩，日常生活就很美丽，生命本身就是奇迹。”——是枝裕和《有如走路的速度》  
扉页写着这样的话。  
范丞丞继续向后看。

“今天他来了。”  
“今天差一点就被他发现了秘密。”  
“今天教他弹了吉他。”

每一页都很简单的记录着几句话。  
越看范丞丞越明白过来，林彦俊写的是自己。

急速的弯道让范丞丞猝不及防，林彦俊为什么这么关心他？到底有什么瞒着他？

范丞丞回过身去，把林彦俊的胳膊收回被子里。  
靠得很近，范丞丞的心跳的有点厉害，林彦俊身上的檀木香味现在像被酒泡过一样变得馥郁。  
每一次呼吸都像要醉倒在里面。  
范丞丞强迫自己走出房间，关上房门的时候站在门口走不动路，心里七上八下的鼓动。

是一个不眠夜。

第二天范丞丞带着一对黑眼圈出来的时候，林彦俊又重新是清冷的模样了。  
或许是窥探到他的一点秘密，觉得他不过是装腔作势。  
“早啊。”  
范丞丞主动过去向他打招呼，林彦俊有点讶异的抬头看他。  
“嗯，早。”  
“睡得好嘛？”  
范丞丞突然低头凑到他眼前。  
鼻尖快要碰到一起。  
林彦俊向后退了一步，但是范丞丞一把搂着他的腰把他箍在自己的身侧。  
“问你话呢。”  
林彦俊的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“挺，挺好的。”

“但我不好，林彦俊。”  
范丞丞直直的看着他。  
“你看看我，我睡得一点都不好，因为我在想你。”  
“我在想你有没有什么瞒着我，有没有骗我。”  
“我在想你有没有想我。”

林彦俊愣愣的看着他，挣开他的怀抱。  
范丞丞看着他落荒而逃的背影，心里有了答案。

一整天都没有看到林彦俊，看来是在躲着他。  
既然他躲着我，那么我就去找他吧。  
范丞丞在门口象征性的敲了两下门就径直进去。  
“有什么事吗？”  
林彦俊慌慌忙忙的盖上正在写着的本子。

“我来看看。”  
范丞丞一边说着一边向他走过去。  
“看什么？”  
范丞丞没有回答，走到桌边。  
“来看这个。”  
范丞丞一把拿过他的书，趁着林彦俊没有注意打开夹着笔的那一页。

“今天他说想我。”

想被人揭穿了秘密，林彦俊急不可耐的站起来抢过本子。但是范丞丞转了一下身子，就把他送到了另一边。

“你在躲我吗？”

“没有。”

“你不喜欢我吗？”  
范丞丞一边向前走一边逼问，林彦俊只能一步一步后退。

“没有。”

就像之前问他是不是讨厌自己一样，范丞丞知道他没有骗自己。

“那你为什么躲着我？”  
林彦俊低着头没说话。  
“不说话吗？”范丞丞问。

既然不说话，那么就接吻吧。

范丞丞低头吻住他，把他推倒在床上。  
“我喜欢你。”  
范丞丞的告白揉在唇齿之间。

林彦俊突然哭了，眼泪顺着眼角落在白色的床单上，浸湿了一小片。  
范丞丞心里有点慌了，轻轻的擦掉眼泪，胳膊撑在他旁边想要从床上爬起来。  
林彦俊却突然环住他的脖子，把他拉下来重新吻住。

窗户外面的月光照进来，诡异的绿色沙漏还在不停歇的运转。

 

4.  
醒来的时候天还没有亮。  
林彦俊已经醒了，睁着眼睛窝在范丞丞怀里。

“早就醒了吗？”  
范丞丞伸出手揉了揉他的头发。  
“嗯。”  
声音从鼻腔里露出来，没有了平日里的锐气。

没有说话，紧了紧手臂把人往怀里收了收。轻轻的吻了一下额头。

“你没有什么要告诉我的吗？”范丞丞突然问。  
“你想听吗？”  
“嗯。”

林彦俊沉默的整理了一会。

这个故事太长了，我们只能简单的说。  
这个故事太久远了，我们只能从一开始说。

林彦俊和范丞丞一开始都是“望月人”，就像林彦俊说的，是一直守护历代星辰的人。  
爱情在这里是不被允许的，可是有些心思是不能隐藏。不过就是相爱，林彦俊从来没有觉得这有什么，也没有想过自己会爱这么久。  
当惩罚降临的时候，并不是没有选择的，就像亚当背叛夏娃一样，如果愿意退让，就可以网开一面。  
但是并没有。  
谁也没有让步。

于是故事开始循环。  
林彦俊以为爱情会像无端开始一样无端终结，但是所有的等待和痛苦反而更加沉淀成叫做爱的东西。

“那，怎么样才会结束？”  
范丞丞忍不住问。

林彦俊沉默了一会。  
“到不再相爱为止。”

范丞丞也沉默了，只是轻轻的叹了一口气。

关于那些想不通的问题，最后都会变成叹息。

范丞丞开始毫无忌惮的来这里晃悠，不知不觉又走到了那个房间的门口。  
林彦俊不让他进的房间。

但是现在，应该没有关系了吧。  
站在门口，深吸了一口气。  
推开门。

里面就像另一个博物馆，陈列了很多东西。  
一排一排的看过去，有很多小东西，写过的明信片，成对的杯子，印着月亮图案的壁灯。  
还有好多照片。  
全部都是范丞丞。  
很多很多，很久很久。  
有一些已经泛黄了，或者卷了边，但是还是精心的塑了膜放在玻璃的展柜里。

“你怎么到这里来了？”林彦俊走进来。  
范丞丞没有说话，只是出神的看着。  
林彦俊也没有责怪他的意思了，毕竟这也是他的过去，他是有权利知道的。  
“所以这些都是，以前吗？”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊轻轻的牵住范丞丞的手，两个人的手都冰凉的，握在一起的时候让人忍不住颤抖。  
林彦俊每天都要写日记，因为太久了就会忘记他们两个之间的故事。  
而范丞丞没有关于以前的记忆，但是苦涩的海水从心里漫上来。眼睛有点模糊了，不想让林彦俊看到他哭，所以转过身来抱住林彦俊。  
林彦俊也没有说什么，只是皱着眉头苦笑了一下。

回忆总是沉重，没有回忆总是苦涩。

 

5.  
林彦俊喜欢坐在院子里泡茶，绿色的柳叶杯，水声氤氲着飘上来，倒是真有一点仙风道骨的感觉。  
范丞丞走过去，并没有在旁边坐下，而是从后面抱住他，脸埋在他的颈窝里，深深的吸了几口气。  
“彦俊，你身上的味道真好闻。”  
林彦俊被他的头发蹭得有点痒，轻轻的笑起来。  
“什么味道呀？”  
“檀木香的味道。”  
范丞丞并没有看见林彦俊的眸子暗了一瞬。  
“喜欢吗？”  
林彦俊还是笑着问。  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊转过身子来，轻轻的环住范丞丞的脖子，把自已的唇送上去。  
“这样会更好闻。”

一个檀木香味的吻。

是无眠的夜，林彦俊一直站在沙漏的前面。  
他对檀木香的味道越来越敏感，也越来越痴迷了。  
只剩最后一点沙了。  
就快要结束了。

林彦俊突然想起来，范丞丞好像从来没有问过他这个沙漏是干什么用的。  
但是他那么聪明，应该是猜到了吧。

一个永生不死，一个无常送命。  
沙漏不是计时，而是算命。  
毕竟时间对林彦俊来说是没有意义的。

林彦俊是被打碎的玻璃杯的声音拉回神志的。  
走出去的时候那个人已经在了。

一张桌子，三个人。  
林彦俊和范丞丞与黑袍的人对面而坐。  
檀木的茶杯被轻轻的推过来。  
是和林彦俊身上的香味一样的味道。范丞丞到这种时候脑子里还想着这些。  
想起那个檀木香味的吻。  
没有多说什么，因为没有什么可以改变的。  
范丞丞喝下了茶杯里的茶。并不是苦的，有一点荔枝的味道。  
反正是很难消除的味道。  
黑袍的人并没有再怎么样，留下他们两个就离开了。

林彦俊一直坐着没有说话  
每一次都是这样，却从来不能够改变什么。眼睁睁的看着他离去，倒在自己的怀里。那种躺在钉床上一样坐立难安的焦虑感和痛感又涌上来。  
林彦俊站起来想要离开，范丞丞却抓住他的袖子。  
他知道范丞丞想要给他最后一个拥抱。  
可是他不想，或者说不敢。

范丞丞的手不放开，林彦俊转过头来看着他，他带着笑，一种最后的安慰。  
还是做不到，忍不住。  
林彦俊轻轻的抱住他。  
“所以每一次都是这样吗？”范丞丞轻轻的问。  
“嗯。”  
“那么，我们还会在见面对吧？”  
“不知道。”林彦俊的声音有一点颤抖。  
“不知道你下一次会什么时候出现，甚至不知道你会不会出现。”

“咳咳。”  
范丞丞有点没有坐稳，两个人一起跌的跪坐在地上。  
“每一次你都会装作不认识我吗？”  
林彦俊沉默了一下。  
“嗯。”  
“怕我会爱上你吗？”  
范丞丞轻笑着说。  
“可是你知道的吧，无论多少次，我都还是会爱上你的。”

林彦俊的肩膀有点颤抖了。  
每一次我们都是相互拉扯、隐瞒，但是依然相爱，却又最终分离。  
林彦俊从来都不知道爱一个人会是惩罚，可是范丞丞总是告诉他，不爱一个人才是惩罚。

“那么你会等我吧？”  
“嗯。”

你知道吗，月若无忧月常圆，如果月亮没有哀伤，那么就永远不会有盈亏。在望月楼中永远都只能看到新月，我想它总是和我一样，在无尽的等待。  
流星总是来了又走，在天空划下火痕。耀眼的只是一瞬间，疼痛才是触觉的主题。  
可我还是期待那漫漫长夜里的一点光亮。

无论多久我都会等你。  
我的漫长生命都只是等你，遇见你，然后失去你。

 

尾声  
当范丞丞第一次走进这个古怪的古楼的时候，他见到了那个男人。  
“你来了。”  
他背对着范丞丞，看不见他的表情。他的语气也很平静，没有任何起伏。

“你认识我吗？”范丞丞下意识的问。

“不认识。”  
林彦俊轻笑着转过来。  
“但是我在等你。”

“等我？”

“嗯，等你。”

 

终

 

 

 

＊  
1.“望月楼”是一种早期的伊斯兰教清真寺建筑。  
“新月”、“星星”和文中经常出现的“绿色”的意向，是伊斯兰教的重要象征标志。  
“新月”象征着新生，而“绿色”代表重生的力量，绿色的消失象征着神对人的惩罚。


	4. 神迹——斯芬克斯之谜

1.  
在故事的一开始，我是没有办法告诉你结局的，因为我也不能预料到结局，或者说即使我知道了结局，我也不能够有所改变。  
我所能的就是经历，而不是选择。

那么所有的故事就都不过是从开始到结束。

我是一名科研工作者，为什么我不叫自己科学家？是因为别人不称我科学家。  
我所研究的项目在其他人看来是那么不可思议或者说饱受争议。

科学是未知的，爱情也是未知的。  
至少对我来说。

我有过一个女友，她说我不爱她，她说我不爱任何人只爱我自己。  
我不知道。  
我想她是对的，因为我的确不明白爱情。  
它是比时间、光线、视觉更加扑朔迷离的东西。

我每天的生活就是待在实验室里反复着枯燥的尝试。  
当教授进来的时候，这一次的实验正进行到最关键的地方。  
“彦俊，这是新来的研究员，接下来你们两个就一起做。”  
我还关注着自己的实验没有抬头。  
我听见他说，“你好，我叫范丞丞。”  
我看见钟表的分针一下子从5分跳转到10分，这是实验的最后一步。

后来当我再想起那次见面的时候，我总是恍惚，究竟我是在什么时候见到他的呢？

是在那被压缩，被隐形的时间里，我们见面了。

“你做这个研究多久了？”  
中午休息的时候他问我。

“七年了。”

“嗯。”他点点头没有说话。  
“你信教吗？”他突然问我。  
我疑惑的抬起头看他。  
“不信。”  
我是做科研的，怎么能够信教？我觉得他的问题毫无意义。

吃完饭我们又回到研究室，这是我第一次和其他人一起做实验。

我还没有说过我的研究理论——时间隐形。  
简单的来说，就是时间它还是按部就班的流动，但是你看不见了，或者说是我们把它藏起来了，通过折射光线让你看不见时间的路径，这样就有一段时间被折叠了起来，游离于你的观察视线之外。  
而我每天的工作就是通过反复的观察光线的可视性、这是路径和钟表的指针跳跃探寻稳定的时间隐形方式。

范丞丞是一个好帮手，能够明显看出他对这项研究是驾轻就熟的。  
当他站在我旁边的时候我觉得有点微妙。  
之前我一直都是一个人站在这里看时间的跳转，有的时候不真实的质疑感会让我觉得恍惚。  
但是当有另一个人在身边的时候，这种犹疑就荡然无存了。  
不过是半天而已，我就能够感受到工作效率的提升。

当天晚上我们结束的很早，范丞丞提出请我喝酒，我其实并不喜欢去人多的地方，但是毕竟这是他来工作的第一天，我并不好意思拂了他的意。  
在酒吧昏暗的环境里，别人都推杯换盏左拥右抱，我们两个人却安静的缩在卡座的角落。  
我几乎是凭直觉就知道他其实是一个喜欢热闹，追求刺激的人。

“你不用和我坐在这，去舞池玩玩吧。”  
我毫不在意地说。  
的确是毫不在意，毕竟我为什么要干涉别人的行为呢。  
“不用了，我们聊聊天吧。”  
他放下手中的酒杯。

“你相信时间隐形吗？”  
他突然问。  
“嗯。”  
我毫不犹豫的就回答了，毕竟我不相信的话，我为什么会研究这么多年。

“那你觉得，那些看不见的时间真的是被隐形了吗？”  
我抬起头来看着范丞丞，然后又低下头去。  
我是有一点心虚的，毕竟这个研究还不成熟，我也不能妄下定论。  
“有没有可能它们是消失了？”  
他拿起酒杯一边喝一边说。

我知道，是有可能的。

所有的这些瞬间都不见了。  
死亡，终结，逝去的时光。它们没有浮出水面。它们被抹去了。  
不是遗忘，是从来没有存在过。

那天晚上我们都没有喝多，两个人一起走回去。  
秋天的晚上还是很冷的，我们两个靠得很近，肩膀挨着肩膀。  
他戴在左手上的手表总是蹭到我的手腕，有点痛。  
他好像也注意到了，轻轻的把我揽到他的右手边。  
我的手上什么也没有，我从来不带手表，因为我知道它所显示的时间是具有欺骗性的。  
所以他放心的把自己的右手靠上来，挨在我的手腕旁边。

突然他向我凑过来。  
“你的香水真好闻。”  
他的鼻尖离我的脖颈很近，像一个嗜血的恶魔，我却好像没有什么紧张感。  
“是梨子的味道吗？”  
他没有拉开与我的距离，只是抬起眼来看我。  
“嗯。”  
“闻起来就很好吃。”  
他突然笑起来，我也跟着笑。  
即使我们都不知道有什么好笑的。

 

2.  
接下来的很多天我都和他一起待在实验室。  
实验室里总是弥漫着鲜梨的味道，因为我总是下意识的喷这个味道的香水。  
我喜欢和他一起工作，也喜欢和他一起喝酒。

范丞丞在工作的时候从来不会多说话，总是理智严谨，我喜欢这样的人，能做事，话不多。

“你看这个钟好看吗？”  
今天他带了一个新的钟来，我笑他多此一举，对于做实验来说，什么样子的都不重要。  
“但是我觉得你看到会开心的呀。”  
他笑着过来把钟放在我的旁边，看了一眼我就忍不住笑了。  
是一个小恐龙印花的钟，就像放在儿童房里的玩具一样。  
“喜欢吧。”他得意洋洋的靠在桌子旁边。  
我没有问他他是怎么知道我喜欢小恐龙的，虽然我想他不会取笑我。  
后来每天的实验我们都用它，看着指针从小恐龙的一个脊一下跳跃到下一个脊，实验有了一点莫名的趣味。

除了这种新奇的小想法，范丞丞大多数时候都是一个科学家的样子。  
没错，是“科学家”。

但是在酒吧，他就像是一个普通的漂亮男孩儿，谁也不会想到他是一个科研人员。

总是会有很多男男女女来搭讪，没错，是男男女女。  
范丞丞总是来者不拒和他们聊上几句，甚至喝上一杯，但是不会有更多的进展，一旦有人想要更多，他就会笑着轻轻地倚在我身上。  
别人就明白了。

当别人走了之后我会笑，轻轻地侧着眼睛看他一眼。  
我从来都不知道自己这样的神色在酒吧迷幻的光影里看起来是什么样，我只知道他总是直直的看着我，带着一种意味不明的微笑。

天气越来越冷了，有的时候他会把我的手拉到他的外套口袋里，或者摘下自己的围巾给我戴，他指尖和脖颈的温度留在了我的身上。  
手放进他的口袋的话会离的很近，如果他也把手放进来，就会虚握住我的手。只是轻轻的拢住。  
每次当我把围巾还给他的时候，他总会把脸埋进去闻一会，然后抬起头来笑着对我说，“是你的香水的味道。”

我觉得有点奇怪，以前我从来没有和一个男孩子接触得这么近。  
我不知道这是什么意思。

我们的关系变得暧昧。  
没错，就是暧昧。

因为就像我说的，我不懂爱情，我也不知道同性之间的爱情到底是不是真实的。  
即使我是一个多么冷淡的人，我还是很在意畏惧外界的看法。

我从来不说爱他或者不爱他，因为我以前从来没有意识到过我是同性恋，不确定我是同性恋。  
或者说，我不敢承认我是一个同性恋。  
无论先天还是后天，一个社会群体中的同性恋数量不会因为社会认同或者不认同而改变，如果同性恋是注入世界人海中的一条泛滥黄河，那么史前时期的大禹都知道疏浚优于严防死堵，为什么留给他们的还是只有偏见、传统和保守筑成的堤坝。

 

3.  
爱情变得模糊不清，科学倒是逐渐清明起来。

我们的实验取得了很大的进展。我们终于建立了完整的“镜子系统”来展现时间隐形。通过可切换的透视镜的简单布置，在没有超材料的情况下，创建事件斗篷装置。  
我们创造了一个暂时不为人知的间隙，使得“发生”或“事件”被遥远的隐藏在观察者之外。  
这是科学上的巨大成就，这就意味着我们可以在可控制的情况下隐藏时间。

谈不上声名鹊起，但是我们开始受到更多的关注，越来越多的科学家开始愿意认可甚至研究我们的项目。  
我们向真正的“科学家”迈进了。

当我们从丹麦的研讨会回来的时候，范丞丞又带我去喝酒。  
“你信教吗？”  
这是范丞丞第二次问我这个问题了。  
“不信。”  
我还是同样的回答。

“那么你呢？你信教？”  
我反问道。  
“嗯。”  
他的回答没有出乎我的意料。

“可是我从来没有看到你去做礼拜。”

范丞丞笑着转过头来看我。  
“我又不信基督教。”

我有点难以置信的看着他，毕竟现在的年轻人，尤其是理工类的工作者，很少有信佛教或者道教的了。  
“我信的你大概没有听说过。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道斯芬克司吗？”  
“不知道。”  
我摇了摇头，但是他也没有告诉我，而是转移了话题。

“你觉得我们的项目还能继续向下研究吗？”  
我听出他的语气里有一点严肃。  
我也停顿了。

再往下，会怎么样？  
我们会不会能够把更多的东西藏进被隐形了的时间里，让所有的罪恶和肮脏都像大雪覆盖下的脚印不留行迹。

这些是我从来都不会去想，因为科学其实是让人恐惧的字眼。

但是科学界不这么认为。  
他们认可我们的巨大开发性和后续潜力，我们因此得了许多奖。

尤其是范丞丞。  
他的年纪不大，即使其实他已经独立研究这个项目长达五年了，但这更加证明了他还有更多的机会和可能性，越来越多的研究院想要带走他。  
但是他还是选择了留在这里。

我宁愿相信是因为我们之间的默契，也不愿意相信是因为他爱我。

但是人可以欺骗自己，却不能自欺欺人。  
所以当范丞丞向我告白的时候，我是抗拒接受这个我早就感受到了的事实的。

在科研会的宴会上，全部都是有名的研究人员，但是范丞丞却拒绝了与他们交谈，而将我拉到走廊。  
“怎么了？”我明知故问。  
“你真希望我被那些所谓的科学家们带走吗？”

我没有回话，我可以违心的骗他，可是他也知道我是在骗他，那么何必做无用功呢？  
我想我实在是太冷静了。

“我喜欢你。”  
他说。  
并不算是突然说，因为在这一时刻是突然，但是对于一整个时间段来说，已经是迟到了。

“我知道。”

“那你呢？”

“你觉得我们能在一起吗？”  
我没有回答他的问题，而是反问道。

“为什么不能？”

他是在赌气的回答，我知道。  
旁边有一些人注意到了我们，我只能隐晦的说。  
“你知道的有些事情，我知道你是付出了多少，经历了多少年才到现在的地步，我不想你因为我前功尽弃，这样的例子还少吗？就算我不指出来你也知道不是吗？我不能，我不能背负这么大责任。”  
我的句子断断续续的，我听出自己带着一点哭腔，但是我没有感觉到眼泪。

“我知道，你说的我都明白，我当然明白。”  
他一边说着，泪水一边沉默的从眼角滑落。

“你干什么！你不许哭！”  
现在我也感觉到了我的眼泪，那种无助的感觉涌上来，不能自己把控，不能真空生活的无奈感终于击溃了我。  
“范丞丞！你一个大男人哭什么？”

“因为我爱你。”  
“只有你是和我一样的人。”

没错，只有我们是一样的人。

我好想突然明白，即使我们看起来有多么不一样，但实际上只有我们是一样的人。  
我们需要彼此。  
为了不迷失在时间的间隙里。

我无力反驳，悲痛的时候人要怎么撒谎？

他突然走过来吻我。  
我惊恐的想要推开他，我知道有人看见了。  
但是他没有放开。  
闭上眼睛，眼泪滑到唇角，我尝到了苦涩的味道。  
不是眼泪的苦涩的味道，是爱情的苦涩的味道。  
我终于闭上眼睛回吻他。

就像时间隐形一样，其实只是人看不见的东西就以为不存在了。  
我闭上了眼睛，我就看不见其他的人了，于是我告诉自己他们不重要，他们不存在。

 

4.  
那天他把我从宴会带回家里，我们在黑暗的楼道里接吻。  
唇与唇分开之后，我的额头抵着他的额头，我喝多了，我的眼睛已经睁不开，我感觉到他的手从我的后腰搂上来，突然变得沉重的呼吸声点亮了楼道的声控灯，我下意识的抬手挡住眼睛，他迅速的打开指纹锁的门把光源隔离在了外面。我的手空下来，搂住他的脖子，我们重新在黑暗里接吻。他开始向下探索，顺着我的脖颈向下舔吻，我伸出手推拒，但是好像于事无补。  
我想我一定是醉了，才会和他做爱。  
一定是。

我从来没有想过自己会和一个男人做爱。  
我只能承认同性之间的爱，却不能承认同性之间的性。  
但是当我能够感觉到他在我耳边的喘息的时候，当我感觉到他在我身上的触摸的时候，甚至当我感觉到他在我的体内的时候，我恍惚觉得这就是爱，是和爱相关的。  
他一直在耳边叫我的名字，我想回答什么，但我的声音被撞得支离破碎，于是我选择吻他，我在他的怀里颤抖着哭泣，但是还是紧紧地搂住他的脖子加深这个吻。  
我们在黑暗中做爱。  
身体上的痛感其实大于快感，思维又好像被性欲淹没无法清明，我觉得自己好像变得虚幻，变的不真实。  
当他终于脱力的埋在我的颈窝里喘息的时候，我能感受到的我的下体失禁一般向外流淌着不知道属于我还是属于他的液体，而我的大脑却变得清醒。  
我的眼睛睁着，越过他的脊背看着挂在后面的钟。

我突然开始思考，我们能不能活在隐形的时间里，活在永恒光亮的黑暗缝隙里，活在只有我们两个的城市。

直到很久之后我才明白，为什么我当时会那样想，并不是因为我不知道，恰恰正是因为我是知道的。  
我知道我们这样的人，我们这样的关系在其他人看来是怎样的。

 

当白天到来，光亮照在赤裸的身上的时候，我们都意识到自己做了什么。  
是无法挽回，但是也谈不上后悔。

人们对外界态度的感知有的时候会比对温度的感知更加灵敏。  
我能感受到我们的教授看我们的眼神都变了，也能发现其他科研院的态度变了。  
但是范丞丞告诉我没有关系。  
“命运是可以被抗争的。”  
他说这句话的我觉得他更像是说给自己听，而不是说给我听。

我们努力的活在自己的，真空的世界里。  
我们当然也尝到了甜头，和所有恋人一样，我们履行着恋爱的所有步骤，即使是承担着更大的非议和压迫。  
我喜欢搂住他的脖子吻他的鼻尖，然后再任由他扣住我的后脑吻我。

我们在黑暗中接吻，在黑暗中做爱。  
我喜欢黑暗，他让我觉得自己并不被其他人所注视。  
躺在床上的时候，我会把所有的灯都关掉，窗帘也拉得死死的。  
黑暗在填充了整个空间。  
就像一个大棺材。

我能感受他在我旁边，呼吸轻轻的扫在我的鬓发上。

“你为什么想研究隐形时间？”  
我轻轻的转过身抱住他，把脸埋在他的怀里问。

“你听说过闵可夫斯基空间吗？”

我忍不住笑起来，我不过是好奇想问问，他却要给我讲狭义相对论吗？

“四维的空间里面，三个空间维，一个时间维，我一直觉得时间是早就存在了。”

“早就存在了？”  
我轻轻的抬头去看他，觉得他讲的有点有趣。

“对呀，也许现在是十点，可是十点零一分，零五分都是已经存在的了，那么这些时间本来就是看不见的，我们只是恢复了它本来的样子而已。”

我安静的听着没有说话。

那么，我们第一次见面的时候，就已经有现在的时间了吗？

 

爱情虽然饱受重压，但是多少可以踟躇前行，因为我们的动力是相爱，目的是在一起。  
科学的进度却变得停滞不前。  
因为我们并不能确定要不要开始拓展到新的领域——让人类能够进入隐形时间。

我想做，但是范丞丞似乎不那么想。  
“万一不能回来呢？”  
这是他关于这个项目问我的第一个问题，也是唯一一个问题。  
“那就永远生活在里面。”  
我轻描淡写的说。

他皱了皱眉，但是最后还是同意了我的决定。

这是很难的，研究不被人接受的东西，带着不被人接受的身份。  
我每天都在处在崩溃的边缘，别人对我的冷眼旁观和指指点点真的让我受够了，就好像我们的爱情罪大恶极。  
他总是告诉我没有关系，不用在意，可是我还很抑郁。

很多时候我会坐在窗户旁边的飘窗上发呆，放我以前从来不用的走针声音很大的钟在旁边。  
他会走到旁边来轻轻的揽住我的肩膀，把我的头发揉的乱糟糟的。  
我打不起精神来骂他，只闷闷的搂住他的腰。

窗户外面的光很强，倒影里的我和他都很模糊。  
外面充满了雾霾，是生病了的城市。  
我的心落下来，那个时候我觉得自己的内在感受和自己是脱离的，我感受不到自己感受。

但是他在旁边。

 

5.  
为了传输人类，“镜子系统”被放大到镜子迷宫的尺寸。

我们在所有镜子的中间做爱。  
所有的镜子都反射出我们两个，就好像全世界就只有我们两个。  
当我滑坐在地上靠着镜子的时候，我出神的看着这些镜子。  
他把我抱起来侧坐在他腿上，让我靠在他怀里。

“你知道吗，和你在一起之后我就什么都不信了。”  
他突然说。  
“我只相信你。”

不知道为什么我从这话里听出一点壮士断腕的孤勇。  
我的直觉告诉我，我应该去查找一下斯芬克司，但我没有这么做，我害怕我会相信它。  
毕竟我一直抱持着无信仰主义者的理念。

研究的理论阶段已经结束了，但是理论上行得通的道理，往往实践起来就不是那么回事了。  
我们也有过一些志愿者，但是实验并不成功。  
有的实验者根本就没有顺利的进入“事件斗篷”，我们甚至丢失过一个实践者。  
在时间缝隙里。

理论上是不允许用志愿者做实验的，但是我们私下里招募，又再三确认了他们的意愿。  
可是当事情真的发生的时候，我们都没有再说什么。

那天我们从晌午等到半夜，那个人都没有回来。  
我暴躁的在屋里走来走去。  
范丞丞走过来跟在我旁边想要拉我坐下来，我无心搭理，他走过来抱住我。  
“好了，好了。”  
我脱离的靠在他的怀里。  
太累了。

实验变得阴暗起来。

那天他是瞒着我这么做的。  
当我醒来的时候，他已经不在家里的。  
也不在实验室里。

从所有的镜面放置，我几乎是一眼就看出了，他进入了隐形时间。

他只留下一张字条，压在一个白羊形状的小雕塑下面。  
“命运是可以被打破的，如果可以，我们会永远在一起，而不用被所有世俗的东西而阻碍。至于我，早就不是斯芬克司的信徒。”  
我终于鼓起了勇气去了解“斯芬克司”。

我从来没有想过爱情会真的让一个人奋不顾身，我也没有想过他会以这样的方式与命运做无谓的斗争。  
我记得以前他问过我，时间是隐形了还是消失了。  
我现在只能告诉自己是隐形了，否则我要怎么面对他的消失。

 

我关闭了这项实验，并且不再向任何人授权关于时间隐形的装置及理论原理。  
我没有办法欺骗自己他会回来，我也没有办法确定他还活着。  
我只能保证不会再有其他人去打扰他。

我将永远没有办法告诉别人在那光线无法抵达的黑暗裂隙中，我究竟藏起了什么。

那是我的爱人。

时间过去了很久，没有人再向我提起他。  
就像他没有存在过一样。

我留下的关于他的东西不多，只有一个恐龙小闹钟，和一个白羊的小雕塑。

今天当我路过一个新开的酒店的时候，我看见屋顶上就坐着和那只白羊小雕塑一样的雕塑。  
门口的牌子上写着，这是中央美院的一件艺术雕塑作品。  
名字叫“什么都没发生过”。

有的时候我会想，我们第一次见面的时候就是在隐形的时间里，结束也是在隐形的时间里。  
会不会我们从来都没有真正的相遇过。

 

在我四十五岁的这一年，我结婚了，和一个美国女人。  
她很漂亮，但是我知道我不爱她，她说她也知道，但是她不介意。  
我不知道她是不是真的不介意，但是反正对我来说是没有意义的争辩。

在结婚之前，她告诉我她是基督教徒，我表示可以接受，并且她也询问了我的宗教信仰。  
“你知道斯芬克司吗？”  
我并没有直接回答她的问题，而是这样问到。  
她向我摇了摇头，露出了和我当年一样的一无所知并且毫不在意的表情。  
“我不信教。”  
我于是这么回答。

在婚礼的路上，我的耳机里传来歌声。  
“如果你愿意继续信仰爱情，就证明，不在一起也能继续前行。”  
真遗憾，我不再信仰爱情了。  
正是因为我明白了爱情是什么。

神父的话没有传到我的耳朵里，当我们交换婚戒的时候，是其他的东西在我脑中回荡。  
我垂下眼睛看到新娘的白色婚纱。

 

我想起很久之前的那个晚上，他给我讲四维空间的时候。  
他问我四维空间是什么样子的，我说我想象不出，他轻轻的笑我。

“那你说啊？”  
我愤愤不平的说。

“本来这里是一个全部黑色的空间。”  
“就像现在吗？”  
我在一片黑暗里插话。  
我感觉到他轻轻了转了转头环顾四周。  
“嗯。”

“后来就有了白线，一条一条的，变成一个立方体，人就住在里面。在后来白线再多就变成了网格的囚笼，人还是住在里面。”

“最后呢？”  
我昏昏沉沉的眼皮打着架。

“最后，最后这里又重新变成了全部都是白色的空间。”

 

终

 

 

 

*  
1.“斯芬克司之谜”来源于古希腊剧作家索福克勒斯的剧作《俄狄浦斯王》。  
斯芬克司是希腊神话中的怪兽，她向过路人出了一个谜语：“什么东西早晨用四条腿走路，中午用两条腿走路，晚上用三条腿走路？”  
谜语的表象答案是“人”，深层的拷问却是“认识自己”。  
“斯芬克司”象征着恐吓、诱惑和社会现实。  
而能够“认识自己”，却不能够“改变命运”，这就是古希腊命运观。  
古希腊神话并不是一种宗教概念，但是古希腊命运观却是一种独立于其他的宗教理念。它的性质是一种神喻命运悲剧。具有命运的必然性和无法抵抗性，是不能够被改变的。

2.文中关于时间隐形的理论，参考自《一组基于镜面反射原理的事件隐形装置》（米格尔·A·莱尔马）和《第14课：事件隐形装置及其实际运用的思考》（刘宇昆作，夏茄译）

3.闵可夫斯基空间，狭义相对论中由一个时间维和三个空间维组成的空间，为俄裔德国数学家闵可夫斯基最先表述。他的平坦空间概念及其表示为特殊距离量的几何学，是与狭义相对论的要求相一致的。

4.文中的歌词引自严爵《吾在场证明》。


End file.
